User talk:Bethel23
::You won't even need to edit them really (though designs are most appreciated on design pages obviously ;). The only thing you need to know is how to get them on your hard drive and upload them again. Let's just go through that process step by step shall we? ::#Firstly you find the file you need, let's say we'll choose the flag of Idris' kingdom in the fifties: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Image:Flag_of_Libya_(1951).svg. ::#Now we click the actual flag to get that on in scope: you should now see this. ::#Now the trick of saving it as an .svg and not as the .png most people (Including me at first..) produce when saving it: you click it with your right mouse button and press "Save PAGE as" instead of the "Save FILE as" you probably pressed, this should save the file as an .svg. ::#If you don't have an .svg editing programme you will indeed not be able to open the file you just saved, you'd better not worry about that and just ignore that fact, if you upload the file to VexiWiki it'll work just as well as when you would have had a programma for it installed. I hope this helps you a bit ;). And if you want to give .svg editing a try: InkScape is an execellent programme for it, and it's completely for free. --Karsten vK (talk) 19:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, just one suggestion still: thus far the consensus has been to make seperate articles for historical flags and only to add historical flags to the "main article" when the historical flag was never "officially adopted", like the US Betsy Ross flag and the Dutch prinsenvlag. Here's an example of such a page, you might want to follow that example, placing all versions of the US flag in one article, let's say.. might just make it look a little messy ;). --Karsten vK (talk) 20:30, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Though the way you put them in the Phillipines article looks great I must say, that would be a nice standard, placing them in a gallery at the bottom with links to the respective articles... --Karsten vK (talk) 20:33, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Good afternoon Hey there, Bethel23! Thanks for helping VexiWiki out with your contributions. I see Karsten beat me to welcoming you, heheh. Anyway, thank you for the Sri Lanka and Switzerland articles! They're very well-written. Well, see you around. ;-) 22:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Filipino image gallery No, it actually looks pretty cool. However, it looks like you've copied it 100% from Wikipedia. ;-) No problem with that, either. The gallery of flags can stay, sure. I'd just like to direct readers to links to the other designs, in addition to the gallery. 15:47, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :It's just fine if you want to use something from Wikipedia. No problemo. ;-) But please include references. VexiWiki:Citing sources. ;-) 19:04, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Image names It would make things a lot less confusing if all the images on VexiWiki did not begin with "Flag of". ;-) If it's a flag of something, just title it that something, please. Thanks for the images! 20:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Years I think all the work you've been doing on the year pages is great! Thank you so much. :-D 01:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you could help finish the European national flag articles? There are only four left to write! 14:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) VexiWiki Swirl Flag I saw your idea on the VexiWIki design page, and I think the swirl idea is pretty unique. Would you have any ideas for a flag with the swirl as the main element, instead of the chevron? 23:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Pretty cool! 16:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Keep thinking of swirl designs. It's a very unique, very symbolic, and very simple symbol. In other words, it's genius. ;-) 00:18, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think the swirl shoud be black unless there is symbolism for the black. If wind can be represented by a colour, it probably isn't black. ;-) That triangle one that looks like the Philippines flag is the best one I've seen, though. Keep going, they're looking better and better! 16:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I made some comments; I really like this sudden creative explosion on that design page :) I'm afraid that since my vector skills are atrocious my addition to this will merely be commenting, anyway: keep up the good work! --Karsten vK (talk) 19:55, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :My original Weak support was because of the complexity of the design. But since other people like it, that shows me that the design works, so it's Support now. ;-) 23:15, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Design pages Good point. I'll talk with Karsten about this one. Thanks! ;-) 16:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Logo design I'll be working on it. ;-) 16:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Vote on a new VexiWiki flag! Hello, Bethel23! Since there is a design being considered at Forum:New logo and flag, it would help if you would cast your vote, to reject or adopt a new VexiWiki flag! Thank you. 17:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Helping out Well, you're pretty eager to help out with things! That's pretty cool. (hmm...) In the meantime, would you like to help me out with something tedious? I'm changing all the old templates to the new ones, to be consistent. For example, I'm going through all the American state flag articles, and changing to . Interested? 19:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow! Thank you so much! You don't know how helpful you've been lately. :-) 22:30, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Red links I see you've proposed the Bangladesh article (great work on it, by the way!) for featured article. However, there are still some red links on that page, in the Asia template, which isn't good for a future featured article. I'd much rather create new pages than change a good rule, but if you have any other ideas, please let me know. ;-) 18:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Logo Really? It comes up just fine on my computer. Hmm... try refreshing the page. 19:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :It's not fair, is it? 21:01, 4 January 2009 (UTC) EUnations template Ooh, I really like the colourfulness of the design. :-D Let's play around with this. 16:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Kazakhstan I just wanted to tell you that the Kazakhstan article is excellent! 21:42, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Kyrgyzstan Your Kyrgyzstan looked like a stray kitten — what I was supposed to do with it? :-) BTW, your English seems weird... Well, I'm sure it's better than mine of course, but it's... uhm, surprising me. Could you check some of my long articles, like RSFSR? I would like to know what's wrong in my language. — Hellerick 18:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Image deletion I took care of that for you. ;-) Hopefully the Sri Lanka image won't interfere with its past featured article status. 16:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Continent Templates Go for it! :-D 19:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Featured article rotation Not bad at all. ;-) I've got a question about the featured article template at the bottom of each featured article: Can we still say it was the featured article for Month 200☺, or must we also include the days of it being featured? 22:39, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll support the compromise. :-) And no, your ideas aren't "hi-jacking" VexiWiki at all; many of them have been very fruitful (VexiWiki:Nations by continent, Design:VexiWiki/Archive 2008, ref names, etc.). Thank you for understanding. ;-) 20:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Signature template deletion Done. I hope it works out. ;-) 17:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :All right, then. ;-) 17:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ref name That is excellent! Thank you so much for pointing that out! :-D 17:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Unfeatured SVG Hmm. Some SVG's just don't work, unfortunately. :( I'll see what I can do... 02:14, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Redirect You mean delete it? If it needs expanding, feel free. 21:10, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Featured article logo I think a featured article logo would look much better than what we have now. Since your unfeatured logo looks quite good, I was wondering if you could design one for featured articles as well? ;-) 22:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Category summary template Yes, it'd be nice to make the category pages look a bit nicer than they are. ;-) What do you think? 14:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, that's excellent. :-D 22:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Award Aww, thanks. Glad to help out. ;-) *starts researching Genoa* 14:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship and history Well, thanks for accepting the offer! ;-) Now, I'd like to propose that we have the same agreement that was made with User:Villa Cruoninga, that we won't change any MediaWiki pages without contacting another admin. Again, thank you! I like the idea of making articles without history considered stubs. It could get more people to improve articles and write as much as they can, along with educating them in vexillology. Let's do it! :-D 15:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sidebar What do you think of this for the sidebar: * Welcome to VexiWiki! * Top Content ** Editor's pick ** Most visited ** Highest voted ** Newly changed * Community ** Featured users ** Forum * Continents ** Africa ** Antarctica ** Asia ** Europe ** North America ** Oceania ** South America * Years I don't think featured articles would be needed in the sidebar, since they're not as useful as other things, and mainly because they're linked to from the welcome page. Anyway, let me know what you think. ;-) 20:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I think it's way too large. Let me try combining them into a continents section, as shown above. 16:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::How's that? 16:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::If someone can figure out a way that it will automatically update when there's a new featured article (so the MediaWiki page isn't constantly being changed) then that would be excellent. 19:57, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there (again)! Welcome (back) to VexiWiki, and thank you for your contributions (again)! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay (longer) with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help (again). :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! I'm really happy to have you (back) here, and look forward to working with you (more)! : 14:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Spam Yes, I'm glad VexiWiki is gaining popularity, even among spambots. :) At least they're giving us something to do, lol. Thanks a bunch for helping out; maybe it's about time to freshen up the articles again. 18:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC)